


ILYSB

by MissFlashBrightside



Series: Qual é a Música? [10]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Episode tag: s01e09 Red Flame, F/M, Fluff, Porque aquela cena deles na chuva merecia isso, Songfic, Teresa introspectiva, só fofura
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFlashBrightside/pseuds/MissFlashBrightside
Summary: Seu coração doía tão gostoso que ela sabia. No fundo ela sempre soube que o amava há quase cinco anos.
Relationships: Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Series: Qual é a Música? [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031559
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	ILYSB

**Author's Note:**

> Aposto que vocês não contavam com essa hoje.  
> Duas fics dois em três dias é um recorde, a AU que lute.

_Aint' never felt this way_

_(Nunca me senti desse jeito antes)_

_Can't get enough so stay with me_

_(Não consigo ter o suficiente, então fique comigo)_

_It's not like we got big plans_

_(Não é como se tivéssemos grandes planos)_

_Let's drive around town holding hands_

_(Vamos dirigir em torno da cidade de mãos dadas)_

Foi no momento que Jane entrou no carro com sua chefa, sorrindo como uma criança de sete anos de idade que acabou de dançar na chuva e pular em poças que Teresa soube, que não tinha volta, ela estava tão apaixonada que nem tem graça.

A luz acinzentada da tarde batia no cabelo dourado e ele continuava ali, com seus lábios curvados, os dentes perolados a mostra, as linhas de expressão ao redor dos olhos azul-esverdeados um indício de que aquela felicidade era real e não adulterada. O consultor estava feliz com todo seu ser, depois de ter corrido de mãos dadas com ela pelos grossos pingos que caíam do céu escuro. Ela, naquele pequeno momento de esquecimento de todos os problemas e das complicações do homem insistir em sua vingança, tinha trazido um sorriso autentico aquele rosto de beleza jovial.

Tal revelação, gigantesca por si própria, nem ao menos assustou a agente sênior. Parecia apenas natural que aqueles cinco anos cuidando daquela gigante criança culminassem naquele sentimento, tão profundo e puro que nunca havia sentido por pessoa alguma. Não havia o que lutar, Teresa sentia por Jane algo lindo de uma forma que não conseguia explicar.

Incapaz de conter os próprios olhos que continuavam caindo no belo homem loiro mesmo quando devia estar focados no trânsito, a mulher encontrou o objeto de sua recém descoberta afeição olhando de volta apenas para desviar o olhar para longe. Ao invés de estragar o clima, criou-se um ar de cumplicidade entre eles, como se ele soubesse exatamente o que estava na mente dela e ela não tinha vergonha alguma do sentimento naquele momento, o que não seria verdade mais tarde quando sentasse em sua própria cama e parasse para analisar como ele nunca disse nada. Mas para aquele instante ela só queria estar ali, com a lembrança da mão dele cobrindo a dela aquecendo a agente mais que o sistema de ar do carro.

Como Teresa queria parar naquela cena, com ele captando o que ela queria e deslizando a mão pelo banco do carro para tomar a mão dela que estava livre e ficava esperando caso precisasse mudar a entrada da marca automática. O homem entrelaçou seus dedos com os dela, sem ao menos desviar o olhar da chuva que açoitava o centro da pequena cidade, mantendo um contato doce que arrancou novos sorrisos deles.

_And ya need to know_

_(E você precisa saber)_

_You're the only one, alright?_ _Alrigh?t_

_(Que você é o único, tá bem? Tá bem?)_

_And ya need to know_

_(E você precisa saber)_

_That ya keep me up all night, all night_

_(Que você me deixa acordada a noite toda, a noite toda)._

De repente todas aquelas noites acordada, tentando desesperadamente descobrir uma forma de ajudar Jane, faziam sentido. Ela havia sim se apaixonado pelo homem que usava ela de apoio para tentar não se afogar no oceano profundo e revolto que ameaçava os separar e afundá-los para sempre.

Não podia deixar aquilo acontecer. Ele era único para ela. Se dependesse do sacrifício dela, tudo ficaria bem.

Ali, com o consultor segurando sua mão, sem motivo ou razão alguma, ficava claro que não havia limite que ela não cruzaria por Patrick Jane. Tudo que ele quisesse, mesmo que relutasse um pouco, ela faria. Tudo que ele jogasse na direção dela, ela aceitaria. Porque não havia nada que superasse aquele sentimento que ela carregava dentro de si. Nenhuma tristeza, desapontamento ou falta, chegaria remotamente perto da vastidão que trazia em seu peito.

A fisgada em seu coração veio junto do dedão dele acariciando o indicador dela, ainda mantendo suas mãos juntas.

Aquele amor doía de uma forma tão gostosa... Tão boa, que Teresa sentia-se fraca nas pernas e ainda assim queria mais. Mesmo que ele não pudesse dar nada em retorno, ela queria... Não! Precisava de mais.

Mais de Patrick Jane, mais de seu carinho, mais daquela tremedeira em sua mão no volante.

_Oh, my heart hurts so good_

_(Oh, meu coração dói tanto)_

_I love you, babe so bad, so bad_

_(Eu te amo, amor, tanto, tanto)_

_Oh, my heart hurts so good_

_(Oh, meu coração dói tanto)_

_I love you, babe so bad, so bad_

_(Eu te amo, amor, tanto, tanto)_

**Author's Note:**

> Biscoitem, por favor! Amo vocês xoxo


End file.
